New Bodied Sister
by HorridxDecay
Summary: Sakura died in battle and Sasori became colder then ever. What if she came back? In a different body that was also the age of when she died. She meets new friends and meets new people in this new village. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE! SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Sakura died in battle and Sasori became colder then ever. What if she came back? In a different body that was also the age of when she died. She meets new friends and meets new people in this new village. She will find Sasori as she see's her brother in town for amission. What will happen?**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto at all.**

**A.N – I am sorry for deleting Bloody Love and Love blooms again. I was going to delete when love blooms again since it was to hard to write but I deleted bloody love by accident so I juss deleted both the sequel and first one. Sorry. Anyway enjoy this story! **

**New Bodied Sister**

Kara woke up with a headache as she looked at herself. She stroke her long black and red hair and jumped. Was this really herself? She had thought she had died! She got dressed and she skidded outta the house. She was confused. She had been reborn! She thought for a moment as she nodded to herself and got dressed up to go out. She put on her normal ninja attire and walked out grabbing the katana. She went to walk like 5 steps outta the place when she heard 2 men yell her name.

'KARA!" Two men that sounded like Sasuke's type yelled and Kara turned around and smiled. She waved and ran over. She didn't know them that well. Yet.

She smiled as she ran over to them.

'Whats up Angus and Tiran?" She asked recalling there names in Kara's old memory.

"Nothing much you?" Tiran said and she said the same. She walked off saying she had some things to do they nodded. She looked at her black and silver head band. It was form Village of Darkness it had a shaded in clouds as she sighed. So far away form Kohana. Those two men were Kara's Teammates. Hn at least hers are still with her. She kept walking till she saw them. The blonde and red haired men. It was them the people who she didn't wanna see.

**Well wat do you think?? Sorry if its short!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery: Sakura died in battle and Sasori became colder then ever. What if she came back? In a different body that was also the age of when she died. She meets new friends and meets new people in this new village. She will find Sasori as she see's her brother in town for a mission. What will happen?**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto at all**

**New Bodied Sister Chapter 2**

Kara stood there staring at them and she just dropped her bag that she was caring. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she sung around in alarm. She saw Tiran and Angus. Tiran was holding and going throw the bag and Angus was staring at her.

"You ok Kara?" He asked and she nodded as she walked off with them staring at tem still. They didn't even see her there but yet she saw them. Shewas ina dark alley with the two teammates of Kara's when they stopped her. They pulled out soiem Katan's and Kara jolted and started to sweat.

"Who are you your not kara. You act nothing like her.!" Tiran yelled and Kara looked down.

"I I I am Kara kinda. I died and my spirit came into Kara's body and so we are kind of 2 people but 1 person. My old name was Sakura Haruno." Kara said as they put the Katana's away.

"I see well you could have told us earlier!" Angus said as they walked up to her.

"So were were you from before you died?" Tiran asked as they walked threw the lively streets of the town.

"Kohana but my dad moved us since my brother kind of found us. He is Sasori of the Akatsuki and so we moved to mist village." Kara stated as they stopped at a raman shop. They all sat down.

"Oh I see." Tiran said as Angus was shocked.

"You are Sasori's sister!?" He asked in a whisper. Kara nodded and he just sat back and thought about it for a sec. The waitress came to them.

'What kinda raman do you want?" She asked them.

'I will take Miso raman." Tiran said and Angus started to say his order. He was more calmed down.

'I'll have Tonkotsu Raman please!" Angus chirped. And Kara looked up.

"I'll take miso too." She spoke as she looked at the table. The waitress nodded and walked off.

"So how did you die?" Angus asked her and the two guys looked at her.

'I was in a battle I was with the Suna and the Akatsuki were on the other side. My brother was going to be hit with Temari's cutting attack so I decided that I couldn't see him die so I stepped in front and toke the attack for him. I bleed to death and I guess this happened as a result." Kara explained as they looked at her face expression. It was full of sadness. She looked to the side of her as she saw 'Them' Sit next to her. She slumped in her seat. Tiran and Angus looked and saw who was there. Her brother was sitting next to her. She looked at them while they ordered and they sat down and whispered Business. She started crying and got up and ran off accidentally crashing into Sasori and Deidara. They looked at her. Sasori noticed tats she ran exactly how she did. They got up paid and followed her as they followed her they hid behind the corner and listened to wat she was saying.

"I miss my old body I miss being Sakura I miss my brother. I miss Deidara I miss everything!!!" Kara yelled as she cried in her hands and Deidara and Sasori looked at each other. They nodded and walked outta the corner and in front of Kara.

"Sakrua is dead you know." Sasori said and she looked up and yelped.

"I know but I am her spirit. It was pout in this body. I lived on Sasori!" She smiled as she got up and hugged him. He pushed her down.

"Danna un." Deidara said and Sasori just shut him before he could say anymore.

"There is no way you could be her. She died. Protecting me she couldn't be you!" Sasori said running off and followed by Deidara who looked at her and ran off. Kara leaned up and lifted her arm and touched her head. Blood flowed down her head and she cried and yelled for help. No one came. She went to far. She was in a dead part of town. She got up and walked around as she looked at the blood covered houses. She saw this black thing moving around. Well more like 3things. She felt a flyer at her feet. Kara picked it up. It read:

_WARNING!_

_Vampires hunt this area get outta here while you still can!_

_-Caring Villagers._

Kara threw it aside as she continued on. She went down a different street. Still abandoned. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. Kara turned around and she saw a man probably like 19. She gasped as she looked at his dark black eyes. He smirked.

'What are you doing down here?" He said as she bit her lip and blood fell. She healed her head before she was walking. She spoke.

"I am lost." Kara replayed and he smiled.

'You can stay with me and my friends. I am Devin." He said shaking her hand. Kara gulped. This guy had a weird aura. She followed him to this mansion looking place.

'Hmm no blood that good I guess.' Kara thought as she was shown inside. She was sat down on a blood red couch. He left the room and came back with two more men. One looked 18 and one looked 19 too.

"This is Rafi." Devin said pointing to a black haired man. He had grey eyes. He said hey and shook her hand and leaned on the wall.

"This is Garret." He said pointing to a dark brown haired boy. The younger one. He had blonde highlights in his hair. He said yo and stood there.

'Hi I am Kara." She spoke as she stood up and bowed.

'No need for formality." Rafi said as he smirked showing fangs. Kara gasped.

"Your all vampires!" Kara yelped as they sighed and nodded.

'Scared?" Garret asked and Kara shook her head no. They said good and showed her to her room.

'This is your room Kara." Devin said as he shut the door and let her rest. She looked at the sheets as she laid down on the bed.

'First I die. My brother hates me. Vampires. New people. I need to sleep on this.' Kara thought as she feel asleep.

**Downstairs:**

'Maybe having a girl will help make us good people!?" Garret said as the other two nodded. They got up and walked to there rooms and tried to fall asleep. If they could but they knew they would get like 12 mins of sleep and be up all night…

**Well this was a interesting chapter i think. Let me know ur ideas , what you think , etc. **

**JA NE'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summery: Sakura died in battle and Sasori became colder then ever. What if she came back? In a different body that was also the age of when she died. She meets new friends and meets new people in this new village. She will find Sasori as she see's her brother in town for a mission. What will happen?**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto at all**

**New Bodied Sister Chapter 3**

Kara woke up and she rubbed her eyes. She got out of the bed. She stepped out of the room. She shut the doors quietly and walked down the stairs. She found the guys standing there and they looked at her. Kara waved good bye as she went to the door. She blinked once and Garret was blocking her way.

'You can't go." He simpley said as she blinked.

'Why not?" Kara asked. Garret looked at Devin and Rafia dn they nodded. Kara was so confused as she saw them transform into these THINGS. They had black leather wings like a bats and other things.

"We are vampires and you may not leave." Rafi said walking over. Kara fainted and Garret and Rafi caught her.

'Told you we shouldn't of told her!" Rafi said and Garret stuck out his tongue. They brought her up to her room and laid her down on the bed.

'What now?" Garret asked. Rafi shrugged.

'We wait." Devin smirked. The other two boys looked at him.

'Wait? For what?" Rafi asked.

"Till she wakes." Devin said and they nodded going to go do there separate things.

**With Sasori and Deidara..**

'Danna un?" Deidara asked.

"What?" He asked and Deidara started to talk.

'You shouldn't have hit that girl you know UN. What if it was her. Vampires live in that area yeah." Deidara stated And Sasori shooed him off and Deidara grunted as he walked off. Sasori started to think for a bit. What if it was her? He couldn't believe it. No it couldn't be her! He threw the nearest thing at the tree which was a big boulder. It knocked the tree and it hit Deidara on the head. Deidra fainted and laid there on the ground with flying stars over his head. Sasori didn't give a care. Sasori looked at the sky. He would have to observe her actions more. Now he must find were she ran off to.

**This is kinda a filler for when Kara/Sakura finds out about the 3 boys and Sasoir's little plan. 0**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summery: Sakura died in battle and Sasori became colder then ever. What if she came back? In a different body that was also the age of when she died. She meets new friends and meets new people in this new village. She will find Sasori as she see's her brother in town for a mission. What will happen?**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto at all and I don't own Misery Business by Paramore. ( I only listened to this song as I typed. Listen to ti while you read when she sings.)**

**A.N- Btw I bet ur wondering why I don't put what happened to Kohana when they found out what happened to Sakura. Well since the Suna army was destroyed and all no one was there to report her death to Tsunade. Thank you for ur time now read the chapter **

**A.N2- I typed the next chap since I got only 1 story going on and I gotta lot a free time on my hands lol Also I think it shows some of her feelings for Deidara in it. **

_Flashback_

'_Thoughts' _

"Talking"

"_**Song lyrics"**_

**New Bodied Sister Chapter 4**

Kara woke up in her bed. Yet again. She had to process the information she had received. They are vampires'? No way impossible! She decided to let it go again and besides she had to find a way to find Sasori and get him to believe her. When she got down there the boys were sitting on the couch waiting for her to wake up. Awkward isn't it? She sat down next to Garret and they begin to speak.

"Ok look we understand if your freaked out by the news and all." Rafi said who was sitting across from her. She shook her head no as in I don't mind.

"No its ok really. I will keep your secret if that's what your asking. But if I promise not to tell anyone may I leave?" Kara asked as she Bit her lip.

"Well you can leave but we will come and check on you every now and then to make sure you didn't tell any one." Devin said as Kara nodded and stood up walking outta the door. She stopped and walked back as she wrote her address on a peace of paper. She then continued out the door and walked down the busy streets of **Kuragari. (A.N – Kuragari means Darkness.) She decided to go shopping recalling no food in her fridge. She went into the stall she saw and she bought some food and started to walk off as she entered the house she felt 2 other presence's in it. She set the groceries down and she walked toward the chakra. It was them.**

**"I came back to talk to you." Sasori said stepping up. Kara looked at him and kinda smiled but kinda a smirk.**

**"What about?" Kara asked him crossing her arms as she spoke. Sasori sighed.**

**"If you are really my sister then prove it." He asked and Kara bit her lip.**

**"Well I know that Deidara is going out with a skanky bitch named Yuki…" Kara said in a bitchy tone. Sasori smirked. It was her. He was the only one who hated Yuki. You could tell she had feelings for Deidara deep down. He remembered when she met Yuki at first.**

**_Flashback_**

**_Sakura walked into the room Sasori and Deidara where in and she saw this girl in a mini skirt and a halter top. She had long blonde hair. She snorted. Sakura walked over._**

**_'Who are you? Get outta the Akatsuki Base!" Sakura yelled and picked her up by the collar and threw her outta the room._**

**_"NO UN! THATS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Deidara yelled helping her._**

**_"My names Yuki bitch." Yuki said as she brushed past sakrua. Sakura grabbed her by the shirt._**

**_"Don't cheat on him you fucking bitch or I'll hurt you." Sakrua said letting her go and letting Yuki fall in the garbage can in the process. She mouthed. Stay away form MY boyfriend You sluttish bitch. Sakura hned as she walked away satisfied. She juss pissed off Deidara's girlfriend. She wanted him herself even though she never admitted it to anyone. She showed it sometimes but never told him. She was planning tot ell him sometime in the future. She smirked._**

**_End Flashback_**

**Sasoir hugged Kara as Kara was blind sighted. Sasori broke apart form her as sghe smiled.**

**"So you believe me? And were is Deidara?" Kara asked. Sasori looked away.**

**'I believe you and he is out with Yuki." Sasori said before Kara stomped off to were she might find them. Kara ran through the rain. She heard Yuki's gross voice in a ally. She had found them. She walked into the ally. Yuki gave her a smug look and parted form Deidara. Deidara was confused he liked Yuki but she was juss there to get Kara/Sakura jealous. Kara pushed Yuki to the ground as she ran off winking at Deidara and blowing a kiss to him.**

**"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT DEIDARA!" Yuki yelled at him. Deidara touched his cheek as he looked at Yuki.**

**'K-K-Kara.-Chan" Deidara smiled and Yuki bit her lip so hard it bleed down her lip and face. Another enemy for her.**

**Meanwhile.**

**Kara found a abandoned street and started to sing about how she felt…**

**_"_**_**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**_

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile." Kara had to admit it she was pretty but she dressed terrible. And when she started to like him she came into the picture. She started to set him loose so she finally started to flirt. She started by blowing a kiss and winking. Yuki hates her now and Kara wears a big smile because it feels soo good.

_**"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.**_

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good." Kara saw Deidara loves expression. He was going to crack if she flirted some more. Sand when that day comes Kara will take him form Yuki. And it feels so good to make Yuki mad as hell. If anyone ever did what she is doing they would understand why it feels so good.

_**"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!" **_ It was true Kara looked at Yuki's profile she had cheated on over 15 guys. There was many other girls like her who beg for forgiveness and love by dressing like a smelly whore. She may look innocent when the guy is around but when he leaves she snaps. Kara would refuse to let it be that easy. Kara started to walk through Kuragari streets as she sang not giving a shit about wat people think about her.

_**"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.**_

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving." She saw Deidara and she stopped and she bent down flashing her cleavage to him and she winked again and she has him were she wants him. Loveing her. She saw Yuki smack him. Kara smirked. It feels good to make her mad. She started to walk over as she strutted over. She wasn't acting like herself but when it comes to Guys then she was normal. It was Kara walking not Sakura.

_**"Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.**_

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good." Kara sang as she stopped in front of Yuki and Deidara kissing and they stopped even though Deidara only looked at her. Kara smacked Yuki off her seat onto the ground and she sat on her seat and looked at Deidara.

'Deidara I have a confession." Kara said to him. Deidara blushed.

'That song was about me un. I could tell. And I kind alike you un." Deidara said as Kara blushed.

'I love you Deidara from day 1 I met you I liked you" Kara admitted and Deidara grabbed her waist and pulled her into him and he kissed her and Kara's eyes widened as she looked at him and she shut her eyes smirking. She picked up the smoothie next to her with one hand as she kissed and dumped it on Yuki who was behind her. She smirked as she kissed him. They started to sue tongues as Yuki stomped away pissed. They broke apart as they smiled and laughed and they ran off to find Sasori staring at each other.

"Kara un will you be my girlfriend yeah?" Deidara asked and Kara nodded as she jumped into hi arms and he carried her bridal style.

'Yes this feels soo good.' Kara thought as they walked into his and Sasori's hideout…

**Yupp I hope this makes up for the short chapter! Anyway I love the song in here listen to it sometime and I loved this chapter 0 r&r**

**-AkatsukiDreamer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summery: Sakura died in battle and Sasori became colder then ever. What if she came back? In a different body that was also the age of when she died. She meets new friends and meets new people in this new village. She will find Sasori as she see's her brother in town for a mission. What will happen?**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto at all**

**A.N – Oiiiiiiiiiiiii I have been on a roll today. 3****rd**** update today! Maybe I will finish this faster then I thought! Lolzz Juss to let ya know Those 3 boys might not appear again. They were there for like umm idk juss to be there lol and think I might end it here cause the purpose of this sequel was to reunite Sasorai and Sakura which I have done and I have paired her too already. I have a good ending so don't worry! But juss to let ya'll be aware after this I will start a diff fic and it will be long! Not like 07 chaps but like at least 12 or so. looking forward to it anyway ya enjoy! This might be short but don't kill me. In my new story I will try to make each chap at least1,500 words I promise! Thank you for reading this long A.N!**

**New Bodied Sister Chapter 5**

Deidara was carrying Kara as they walked into their Hideout. Deidara put Kara down and they laughed as Sasori walked in. He had a confused expression but shrugged it off. He sat down as he looked at Deidara. They nodded and Kara looked between them.

"Dei-Dei why are you two nodding!" She asked and Deidara laughed a bit.

"No reason yeah. Oh ya by the way Danna un. Me and Kara here are bf and gf!" Deidara smiled. Sasori twitched a bit. They were boyfriend and girlfriend! He sighed as he got up and hugged Kara in a protective position and she blinked clueless. Deidara started to fight danna for her. She stepped out of the little circle and she started to talk.

'Ok boys! I don't want you two fighting over me-" She said as she was reading a paper. It read that they had to go back to Akatsuki and that they can bring her if they wish. She looked at the paper and back at them. They looked at her to see whats he was reading. They walked over and stole it for her. She sighed and she hugged Deidara.

"can I come please!" Kara begged by kissing him on the cheek and making him blush. Sasori 's face was like this O.o!!!! Deidara said fine un as he started to…

'YES UN! YOU MAY COME LETS GET PACKING RIGHT AWAY YEAH!!!!" Deidar shouted a lil bit too loud as he charged at the bedrooms. He unfortunately crashed into a wall. He got up with a red forehead.

'Oww un" he groaned as he packed up walking like a slug. Sasori and Kara were laughing at him. He walked out like 8 minutes later with everything packed. Kara nodded as she poofed to her place and packed herself.

'I am going back with them. Thank goodness.' Kara thought. She had been given a second chance at life. She was thankful. She met them at the village's gate. She smiled as they started to walk outta the place. She smiled. She was topped by Deidara who kissed her for 5 minutes with tongue and all. Sasori had the urge to latterly punch him ot the ground.

'Pfft he thinks that will bother me… OK IT BOTEHRS ME!' Sasori roared inside himself. When they stopped making out they started off once again. He was grateful that they could get on there way.

"Kara?" Sasori spoke up. Kara looked at him and smiled.

"Yes?" She asked.

'Thank you." He said stopping. Deidara stopped and gave him a WTH expression and Kara looked at him as she stopped.

'Thanks for what?" She asked as she saw him hug her into a tight embrace.

'For coming back to me. I don't know what I would have done if you never came back into my life Kara." Sasori spoke and Kara looked at the sky as she was being hugged. She hugged him back and closed her eyes.

"Don't mention it Sasori. I am happy I cam back to you. It makes me happy that your happy. I won't leave your side. Unless I am with Deidara!" Kara giggled.

"Umm (un)" Deidara blushed as Sasori just let her go as she dropped to the ground form the hug. She walked on along with the others. She smiled. They walked all 3 hand in hand as they walked to the Akatsuki Base. Reunited once again… She would leave it all behind..Kohana…Garret..Devin..Rafi..Those 2 boys..it all. It didn't mean anything as long as she had her brother and Deidara again is all that matters…

**Well here is the end. Also keep in mind that my new story will come out soon! Cheers anyway thank you all who stayed with Troublesome Life..Read Sacrificed Life For You and Read This One! It makes me smile!**


End file.
